psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Rajesh Singh
Rajesh "Raj" Singh is a man who believed there was a love curse put on him. He is portrayed by Sendhil Ramamurthy. Character Biography In "Bollywood Homicide", every girl Raj had gotten serious with ended up hurt, so he left them. When the girl he's currently with almost gets hit by a truck, he comes to the SBPD Station, to give his statement as follows. Raj was talking to his girlfriend Mina, who said she hates hiding their relationship, to which Raj comforted her that soon they'd tell everyone. Raj then left her to prepare for her show, but she was almost hit by a truck. Raj came into the police department the next day, saying he did it, and Lassiter thinks the case is closed until Raj writes down his statement that he's cursed. To play a joke on Shawn in front of his girlfriend Abigail Lytar, he sends Shawn into the room to look like a fool; however, Shawn says he'll take the case. He and Gus investigate the theater where Mina was almost hit, and Raj tells them more about the curse, saying the last four girlfriends he had were the victims of terrible accidents, so he broke up with them, believing it was the fault of his curse. They meet Raj's older brother Jay, the choreographer of the Bollywood dance Mina was a part of, who says Raj doesn't live in the real world, and blames everything on the curse. Shawn and Gus decide the best way to make him think he's uncursed is to pretend it's been lifted, so they perform a ceremony in Henry's living room and say he's uncursed. However, at the dance that night, Mina is almost killed when she nearly falls through the floor, but Shawn jumps and catches her. Raj is extremely mad at Shawn and Gus, saying he "told them it was a curse". Raj proceeds to break up with Mina to protect her. After finding out that the stage was sabotaged, and that there's a real life perpetrator, Shawn and Gus, with Abigail in tow, show up to Raj's house, but he doesn't let them in. Finally his grandmother invites them in, and they eat and learn that it's an engagement dinner for Jay and his fiancee Sita. While there Lassiter and Juliet show up and arrest Jay, saying it was him who sabotaged the floor, and Lassiter says it was Shawn who gave them the lead, causing Raj to get even more upset with him. They decide that to find the perpetrator Juliet should go undercover as Raj's girlfriend, making Shawn jealous. They decide they need to take a big step, and pretend to be getting engaged at the color festival. There, Lassiter believes that Raj actually is the killer, but they find Raj unconscious on the ground. Juliet is actually taken by Sita, who really wanted Raj instead of Jay, but knew that Raj wouldn't betray Jay. So she kept putting off the wedding, and was trying to make Raj hopeless, so he'd turn to her. Juliet and Shawn take Sita down and arrest her. Later Shawn and Abigail get invitations to Raj and Mina's wedding, but they're not going because they "barely knew the guy". Gallery BHRaj1.png BHRaj2.png BHRaj3.png Bhraj4.png BHraj5.png Category:Season Four Characters